


Sleep overs are awesome!

by An_Aroused_Flamingo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mikasa's name is mentioned like once, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aroused_Flamingo/pseuds/An_Aroused_Flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Armin is sleeping over Erens house for the weekend and jerks off while he's sleeping. I'm trash, I know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep overs are awesome!

"Night Armin"

"Night Eren" Eren and Armin said as they turned both their heads around to go to sleep, Armin was sleeping over Erens house in his bed for the weekend. Armin looked out the window to see that it was staring to rain a little bit, nothing to heavy yet. It was around 8:00 - 8:10 normally he dosent go to bed this early, but he's been out all day and was extremely tired.

He could tell that Eren was already asleep and it didn't take long for Armin to fall asleep as well.

Armin woke up at about 1:35 am from some loud thunder from outside, it was pouring down now, he could barely see out the window from all the water. He tried to move his head a bit since his neck was a bit stiff to find Eren resting his head on his shoulder, Armin tried to move to see if he would get off his shoulder (even though a part of him wanted to stay there forever) but it just made him nuzzle his nose further into his neck. Armin decided to just leave him were he was and try to get back to sleep.

After a couple of minutes Armin decided to move a bit since the spot he was in was starting to get a little uncomfortable, making Eren move in closer so that there bodies were pressing up against each other. he could feel Eren's warm breath go down his back from a little opening in the top of his shirt making him shiver since it had gotten cold in the room. Occasionally Eren would make a little sound or move his arm around his stomach to hug him making Armin smile.

He was starting to fall asleep again when he felt Erens hand brush past his groin making Armin moan a tiny bit. After he did that, the breathing down his back became more noticeable than before and so did the noises coming from Eren. Something else that became more noticeable was the tent that had formed in Armin's pants "Damn it!, why here? Why now?" He mentally cursed to himself as he felt His hands leave his body.

Armin was well aware of the situation and had no idea what to do, he probably shouldn't do anything like that with Eren in the same room as him, let alone the same bed, he decided to just leave it, try to ignore it and try to get some sleep.

It wasn't working!.

He was starting to feel some pain now and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep like this, he looked over at Eren to make sure he was still sleeping and slowly slid his hand down his pants. He let out a loud moan closing his mouth soon after to see if that had woken him up. Apparently not. He went back down his pants, shutting his mouth tight to silence any loud noises that he would make. He started slow, slowly working his was down his shaft without releasing any loud moans, he started to move up and down faster, rubbing his thumb over his cock, smearing any pre-cum that had come out.

He could feel his climax coming very soon as he gripped his cock a bit tighter and pumped up and down one more time before releasing onto his hand letting out a moan, hopping it wasn't to loud.

Armin rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before he heard Erens voice "Armin what's going on?" Armin shot open his eyes and looked at Eren who had just woken up "U-uh nothing" 

"Yea right, come on, what are you hiding?" Gesturing to his hand that he had used to jerk himself off with, he had just realised that it looked like he was trying very hard to hide something (which he was) "I-it's nothing" Eren just gave him a blank look "come on Armin, are you hiding a book you were reading or did you take some snacks or something?" 

"No, none of those" 

"Whatever, I wanna know!" As he grabbed his wrist pulling it out from the covers

"No!" Armin ended up squeaking as Eren looked at his cum filled hand, Armin could do nothing but stare down, red cheeks and hair covering his eyes "u-uhh" was all he heard Eren say as he still stared at his hand, cum dripping from his fingers.

"I'm s-so sorry E-Eren" Armin said still looking down "I couldn't get to sleep a-and I was in P-pai-AHH" Armin ended up half saying as he felt one of his fingers go inside of Erens mouth, tongue swirling around it, licking up every last bit of cum, that was on that finger at least.

"E-Eren?" Armin chocked out, face going just as red as Mikasa's scarf.

"I've always wanted to taste you, Armin" Eren said with a evil smile on his face as he inserted two more fingers in his mouth, still circling around them. Armin just sat there wide eyed, he had fantasised about this thousands of times but he never expected any of them to come true. Armin continued to moan as Eren sucked his last to fingers dry and moved his tongue down to the Palm of his hand were most of the cum ended up. 

Armin tilted his head back and shut his eyes as Eren finished cleaning his hand with his tongue, gathering every last drop of him.

Armin opened his eyes to see that Eren had a very noticeable budge in his pants as he flung his leg over one side of him and sat on his groin "What're you doing Armin?" Eren asked staring into Armin's big blue eyes.

"You tasted me, now I'm gonna taste you!" He said with a sexy smile as he shifted his whole body down so he could free Erens cock and slide it in his mouth, Making Eren moan through his closed lips and shutting his eyes closed. Armin started bobbing his head up and down, taking in as much of Eren as he could, he soon felt Eren's hand move onto the top of his head, grab some hair and move it in time with Armin's bobs.

He put to much force in it and ended up chocking Armin for a second as he came up coughing "Armin, shit! I'm sorry man" Armin just waved it off, gave him a smile and reassured him that he was fine before he lowered his head again and went back to sucking him off.

Both Eren and Armin knew that he was gonna cum soon as Eren said" A-Armin, not gonna last much longer" Armin just continued moving his tongue all over his shaft as he gave him one final hard suck before he came down his throat as he swallowed all that went in his mouth and ignored the string of cum that was starting from the side of his mouth and went all the way down to his chin  
"Now we're even" Armin said jokingly as he rolled of him and laid by his side.

"Guess we found something to do tomorrow night" Eren chuckled as he looked at Armin and kissed him on his forehead before they both fell into a deep sleep.

 

~Hitachiin-Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I haven't uploaded anything in a while and got this idea at 9:00pm, so yea, thanks for reading :D much love ~<3


End file.
